warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Leman Russ
For the imperial tank, please see Leman Russ (tank). Leman Russ is the missing Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines. Rumours claim that he is the Wolf Lord behind the appearances of the Thirteenth Company. Several tank variants have been named after him. The Leman Russ tank is the most prominent, and several sub-variants of the Leman Russ tank are present, such as the Leman Russ Demolisher. Youth Arrival on Fenris When the Primarchs were spread throughout the galaxy by the forces of Chaos, one came to land on a remote Death World named Fenris. He was then adopted by a Fenrisian she-wolf and raised among the wolves, with his two wolf brothers "Freki" and "Geri". Captured By Humans One harsh winter, the wolves attacked a village and stormed the village's food stores. The villagers fought off the wolves, but Leman Russ fought them off so viciously that all of his brothers escaped alive. Thengir, King of the people of Russ, sent a raiding party of hunters and villagers to remove this menace for good. The raiding party killed many members of the pack, including the she-wolf. Leman Russ was subdued and brought, bound and gagged before King Thengir. Leman Russ proved himself to be more than just another wolf, and was eventually taken in by the king himself. Learning to be Human Among men for the first time, Leman quickly learned their skills, showing a natural aptitude for the way of the warrior. He learned to speak, and mastered their weapons - iron axes and swords. He was quick to roar with laughter or sing tunelessly and he slowly realized that he was more human than wolf, but superior to both. Eventually, Leman Russ became sufficiently civilized to warrant a true name. The King named him Leman (Leman of the Russ). Adulthood A Heroic Rise to Power Later in his life, he is said to have been able to turn back whole armies of the king's enemies by himself without a scratch, to tear whole oak trees from the ground and snap them over his back, and to wrestle Fenrisian Mammoths to the ground. When King Thengir died, there was no question as to who should succeed him. Therefore, King Leman Russ took to the throne. King Leman Russ He was said to have been the best leader, and that no one could stand against him and it was not long before the tales came to the Emperor's notice. The Emperor recognized this figure as a Primarch and traveled to Fenris. He entered Russ' court, cloaked in runes of disguise and confusion. The natives shrunk from this new presence. Russ refused to pay him homage as the Master of Mankind. The Three Challenges Russ challenged the Emperor to a series of tests. The first challenge was an eating one. This the Emperor lost. The second challenge was a drinking one. This the Emperor also failed. For the third challenge Russ boasted he could defeat the Emperor in combat. This time, the Emperor defeated Russ, felling him with a blow from his power glove. Leman admitted defeat and swore to serve the Emperor. Induction into the Space Marines Russ was placed at the head of his Legion (newly named the Space Wolves) and joined the Great Crusade. He was armed with a thrice blessed suit of armour and a new sword forged from the maw of the Great Kraken Gormenjarl and reputably, the blade could cleave the ice mountains of Fenris in half. Horus Heresy Many years passed, and thousands of worlds were reconquered into the Imperium, but eventually the golden age came to an end. The Horus Heresy and Leman Russ were intertwined to begin with, but they were absent from the final battles occurring on Holy Terra. Leman Russ Versus Magnus the Red The Emperor sent Leman Russ to bring Magnus the Red with him to Terra, the Emperor believing Magnus and his legion to be the true heretics due to Magnus' use of sorcery to warn the Emperor of Warmaster Horus' betrayal, and due to Russ' natural mistrust of sorcery. Horus "convinced" Russ of Magnus' treachery, and telling him about Magnus' use of sorcery, which drove Russ furious. In "False Gods", Horus states that he convinced Russ that taking Magnus to Terra would just be a waste of time - hence, convincing Leman Russ to kill Magnus istead. The Thousand Sons' homeworld of Prospero was assaulted and bombarded, killing thousands within days. In the final battle between Leman Russ and Magnus was a titanic struggle Magnus had used sorcery to make himself stronger. Magnus threw a horrendous punch which shattered Leman Russ's armour and destroyed one of Russ's beating hearts. Enraged by this Russ gathered his strength and raised Magnus over his head and broke his back over his knee. Magnus and his Thousand Sons then escaped into the Warp. After the Horus Heresy Disappearance Years passed after the Horus Heresy. Russ at a great feast with his Chapter in attendance stood and said "In the end I will return. For the final battle. For the Wolf Time" and he left the Fang, leaving only his helm. The tale of his disappearance is retold every thousand years by the Dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed, the oldest dreadnought still in service. He is said to have served with Russ ten thousand years before. It is believed by some that Russ journeyed into the Eye of Terror to find the fabled Tree of Life, which bears fruit said to be able to heal the Emperor. Category:L Category:Primarchs Category:Imperial Characters